


He Was a Lady

by MsFaust



Series: Inky Tales [137]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Gen, Implied Pairing, Implied Wally Franks/Sammy Lawrence, Meanwhile On the Outside, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 09:35:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14850272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsFaust/pseuds/MsFaust
Summary: At the Sillyvision Survivors reunion, the group gets a surprise when the former music director arrives.





	He Was a Lady

Ever since the studio had closed down, the employees got together once a year for a reunion. Surprisingly, Henry hadn't shown up that year, and neither had Sammy. Wally had noticed, however, that there was a new name on the list.

"Who's D. Lawrence?"

"I'm not sure," admitted Shawn. "That's just what it says."

"Maybe Susie and Allison know," suggested Thomas. "Every time it gets brought up, they start giggling."

"Hey, girls," Norman called. "Any idea who 'D. Lawrence' is?"

"Oh, you'll see," Allison giggled.

Just then, Susie's phone buzzed. She gave the text a once-over, then ran over to the DJ booth. Leaning close, she whispered something in the DJ's ear, to which he nodded. A moment later, 'Dude Looks Like a Lady" blared from the speakers.

That's when a tall, slender woman with long dark hair strode into the room, wearing a strapless light blue dress that showed off her lower legs quite nicely. Making her way across the room towards the voice actresses, she smiled cheekily, basking in the attention.

"That's right, boys," she said, her voice on the lower side of mezzo-soprano. "Take a good, long look."

Wally's brain had stalled when the somewhat familiar woman had entered, and upon realizing who she was--or rather, who she used to be--it shut down completely.

"Holy mother of God..." he finally managed to say. "Sammy?!?"

"It's Diana now," the ex-music director replied, sauntering up to join him. "Like what you see?"

Wally just made incoherent sounds.

Shawn leaned over to Allison. "Does it count as being gay since Lawrence is actually a woman?"

"Hey, just because Allison's a lesbian doesn't mean she knows that," Susie chided her boyfriend as she lightly smacked him. Allison just giggled, mainly at how Wally was struggling to find words.


End file.
